


To Be Alone

by watsonsjumper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF John, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bar, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, John Saves The Day, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock is a Damsel in Distress, Sherlock is v scared, Sherlock-centric, Virgin Sherlock, sherlock is really scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsjumper/pseuds/watsonsjumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never feel too good in crowds,<br/>With folks around, when they're playing<br/>The anthems of rape culture loud,<br/>Crude and proud creatures baying<br/>All I've ever done is hide<br/>From our times when you're near me<br/>Honey, when you kill the lights, and kiss my eyes<br/>I feel like a person for a moment of my life<br/>To Be Alone - Hozier</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone

Sherlock's heart was pounding to the music. He rarely came to places like this, especially for personal interest. He had been here once before on a case, but he never really thought about it again until he was walking past and heard the music. _An experiment_ , he told himself. He didn't realize he was inside until the bouncer opened the velvet rope for him and looked him up and down. He shivered.

His head spun from all of the people and things going on around him. He'd trained his mind to notice everything, and it was working on overdrive like a computer trying to download 50 things at once. He had an eye on everything, and it all became so overwhelming he ran into every person that crossed his path. A few people whistled at him and tried to drag him onto the dance floor. He ducked them and yanked his arms away from them until he was in the corner of the club, next to a few other people who thought it was all Too Much.

They glanced at him and of course, looked him up and down, their eyes raking his slender body. He felt violated.

He felt like they were touching him. And Sherlock doesn't like being touched. Especially by strangers with intentions that were so obvious they were practically happening.

He spotted a tall, sturdy man walking towards him. The other men in the corner scattered like roaches. Sherlock defiantly stayed put and crossed his arms, his body stiffening and ready for a fight. As the man got closer to him, Sherlock could see his intentions and looked for an exit, and found none close by.

Sherlock saw how big the man was compared to him. He seemed to be moving in almost slow motion, or maybe that was just Sherlock trying to slow down time to think of a way out. The man was approximately 6''7 and 250 pounds, and Sherlock was no match for him. Brown hair, big hands, a menacing look on his face as he approached Sherlock. He was in a crowded place, yet none of the people noticed anything except the partner they were grinding on.

He walked right up to Sherlock and smiled, but Sherlock didn't respond to it. He looked away, trying not to show his face and how scared he was as the man towered over him.

"Hi." He said, his voice deep. Sherlock pushed himself against the wall as far as possible. His mind was still spinning around in circles. He didn't say a word.

"What's wrong, don't you want to talk to me?"

"No. Not interested. Get away from me." Sherlock snapped, glaring at the face of the man.

"Aw, come on. Don't be a tease. I can't help myself, you sitting all by yourself in the corner, all mysterious. You're just _begging_ for it." He said, stepping closer and bending to Sherlock's ear, hot breath on his neck. Sherlock was shaking.

"You like this don't you? I could just.." He reached down and grabbed the waistband of Sherlock's trousers. Sherlock pushed him away with all of the force he could muster. The man stumbled and fell back a few steps.

"Get away from me." Sherlock snarled. The man wouldn't accept that. He stepped up to Sherlock once more and pinned his arms against the wall before Sherlock could get away. He struggled and went stiff as the man breathed on his neck. He kicked his legs out and tried to hit him with all his strength, but the man wasn't phased by it.

"Get the _fuck_ off me!" He said as loud as he could. He shouted in the man's face, but it was so loud nobody farther than a 10 foot radius could have heard it. He closed his eyes as the man kissed and bit his neck, and he felt _dirty_. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, and the sweat that drenched his shirt from dancing. He kept fighting.

The man froze.

"What the fuck do you-" The man was yanked off of Sherlock suddenly and was against the wall next to him. A small man about Sherlock's age had his attacker pinned against the wall, his face pressed roughly enough against the brick wall to scratch and bruise it. Sherlock took this as a chance to move from the corner.

"Alright?" He asked Sherlock. His hair shimmered under the strobe lights and his eyes were kind, like he forgot about the man who was struggling and groaning in pain. Sherlock nodded and tucked his shirt back into his trousers.

"Ow! You're going to break my bloody arm!"

"I have half a mind to break every bone in your body, you arsehole. You're lucky I don't want to get in any fights tonight. If I catch you bothering anyone else, I _will_ break your arm. Now crawl back to whatever disgusting hole you came from, and do not come back here or _I will ring your fucking neck_." Sherlock's eyebrows were raised as the man who assaulted him was whimpering under the hold of his rescuer. He let the man go and pushed him away, standing in front of Sherlock and giving him a look that chilled him to the bone. The man scampered away like a rat, holding his arm.

"Are you okay? Jesus, I'm so sorry. That was disgusting. I should have killed him." Sherlock was massaging his wrists and inspecting them. They ached from the man's grip.

"Yes, m' fine." Sherlock murmured. He was still shaking.

"I'm John, by the way."

"Sherlock." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay to leave? Let me walk you out." John said, holding out his arm for Sherlock to latch on to. Sherlock cautiously took it, slipping his hand through John's arm. John felt him shaking and started moving slowly towards the exit.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock said just quietly enough for John to hear.

"My pleasure, Sherlock."

 


End file.
